


Yö, jossa hänen surunsa kaikuu

by GhostLassie



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: :DDD, @prototailz, Fanfic, Laeppa Vika, Multi, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostLassie/pseuds/GhostLassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yksinäisyys. Ainoa asia, josta kukaan ei pidä. Varsinkaan Rauski, ainakaan nyt. Vain rakkautta haluava mies itkee yössä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yö, jossa hänen surunsa kaikuu

“Hei, kato! Eiks toi oo Rauski?”

Rauski ei kuunnellut. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti olkansa yli ja näki kuinka kaksi nuorta poikaa osoitti häntä likaisilla sormillaan. “Vitun jonnet…” hän jupisi yrmeästi jatkaen kävelyään. “Ei, ei nyt…” Rauski ajatteli ja tunsi kuinka hänen kurkkuaan kuivasi ja päätä särki. Hän oli valmis itkemään. Syy, miksi hän itkisi, oli se ettei hän näkisi Fisua tai Zappista pitkään aikaan.  
“Vitun verovapaat…” Rauski mutisi.

"Mä lähden nyt, Rauski. Nähään puolen vuoden päästä!" Fisu oli huudahtanut vilkuttaessaan samalla Rauskille. "Juu, nähään... Moikka..." Rauski oli vastannut ja koettanut samalla hymyillä. Sinne meni. Rauski oli nähnyt, kuinka Fisun hahmo oli kadonnut yön utuiseen pimeyteen, ja kun sitten Fisun huonosti näkyvä varjo ei ollut enää näkynyt, Rauski oli purrut aluksi huultaan ja juossut sitten pois satama-alueelta. Ensiksi Zappis, joka kusipäänä homona oli hylännyt Rauskin lähtemällä Viroon muutamaksi kuukaudeksi, joten hän palaisi pian, mutta että Fisu, jonka huomiota ja rakkautta hän olisi juuri halunnut, tässä ja nyt, lähti Jenkkeihin. "Hylkäs mut, saatana!" Rauski niiskutti ja yritti yhä olla itkemättä.

Hetken juostuaan Rauski hidasti vauhtiaan ja jatkoi matkaa kävellen. "Antaa olla..." Rauski huokaisi ja suuntasi katseensa viereiseen rakennukseen. Korkea, ikkunoiden peittämä tumman puhuva rakennus näytti vain niin kutsuvalta. Rauski käveli rakennusta kohti ja oli valmis avaamaan oven. "Tää passaa, ovi auki tai tapahtuu hirveitä." Hän ajatteli ja oli varma, että löisi lasin rikki jos ei pääsisi sisään. Vaikka kello oli vaikka mitä, ovi ei ollut siltikään lukossa. Rauski veti oven auki ja käveli nopeasti sisälle, melkein lensi rapuille. Rauski harppoi rappuja kaksi kerrallan, tahtoessaan päästä korkealle. Ei kuitenkaan sillä tavalla. Nyt Rauski jo melkein juoksi rappuja ylös ja toivoi, että ne vain loppuisivat. Lopulta Rauski pääsi viimeiselle tasanteelle. Rauskin omaksi pahaksi hänen tiensä tukki taas ovi. "Hyvää päivää, minä olen ovi. Minä en aukea." Rauski valitti kokeillessaan ovea.  
Rauski ei aluksi saanut ovea auki, arvellen sen olevan lukossa, mutta kun hän luki oveen kiinnitetyn lapun, hän huokaisi.

"Oven lukko ja kahva huonossa kunnossa. Avaaminen vaatii voimaa. Ps: Turha hypätä. Talo ei kustanna hautajaiskuluja."

Rauski suuttui ja löi kätensä kiinni kahvaan. "Vai voimaa, saatana. Mä sulle hypyt ja voimat näytän", hän tiuskaisi ja painoi kahvaa. Aluksi kahva ei suostunut hievahtamaankaan, mutta kun Rauski kohotti kätensä ilmaan ja löi kahvaa täysillä, ovi aukesi. Kahva naksahti ja niin naksahti myös Rauskin käsi. Rauski huudahti kivusta, mutta sulki nopeasti suunsa. "Tääl asuu väkee, enkä mä halua herättää huomiota..." hän sanoi itselleen hiljaa. Ovi oli nyt auki, ja Rauski harppoi jo ulos, katolle. Rauski tunsi, kuinka merituuli puhalsi hänen ympärillään. Hän nautti siitä, ja toivoi vain, että Fisu tekstaisi hänelle laivan estyneen lähtemästä tänään, ja että hän joutuisi olemaan vielä pari päivää Suomessa. Rauski hymyili ajatukselle, mutta niin ei kuitenkaan tulisi koskaan tapahtumaan. Rauski istahti katolle ja katsoi, kuinka auringon viimeiset säteet katosivat. Taivaan täytti sen jälkeen vain pimeä, joka verhoutui hitaasti ja karmivasti kaikkialle.

Rauski tunsi silmäkulmissaan polttelua, tietäen sen, että pian tämä katto olisi täynnä Rauskin vuodatusta. Hän ei halunnut, että kukaan löytäisi hänet nyt, puhuisi hänelle nyt. Jo jonnejen näkeminen oli saanut hänet vihaiseksi. "Älkää kutsuko mua nimellä..." Rauski huokaisi vapisevalla äänellä.

Rauski puristi polviaan itseään vasten. Hän vain tahtoi Fisun vierelleen. Hän halusi suudella tätä ja viettää rajun yön tämän kanssa. Mutta ei. Fisu oli nyt jo varmasti laivalla, menossa eteenpäin kuin kellon viisarit. Fisu ei ollut edes halannut Rauskia lähtiessään. Ei mitään. Pelkästään "moi" ja "nähään". Vaikka Rauski olisi uinut Fisun luokse, tämä olisi varmaan antanut samanlaisen tylsän ja omalla tavallaan kylmän vastauksen kuin aiemmin. Jos vain Rauski olisi aiemmin ollut rohkea ja tehnyt itse kaiken romanttisen osuuden. Kyllä hänkin osasi olla se "rakastavampi" osapuoli. Jos Rauski vain osaisi kääntää kellon viisareita niin, että hän olisi saanut aikaa sanoa sanottavansa. Kertoa kaiken, mitä hän oli halunnut sanoa näinä päivinä.

Rauski tunsi kuinka jo pelkkä ajattelu ja surullinen olo repivät hänen rintaansa. Kipu oli ikään kuin jokin loinen, joka kiemurteli ja kaiversi häntä sisältäpäin. Kivun, surun ja kuulumattomien tunteiden aiheuttama tuska oli liikaa. Rauski oli pidätellyt kyyneleitään tarpeeksi. Rauski avasi vapisevan suunsa ja antoi kyynelten valua poskiaan pitkin.  
Ja niin miehen itku ja huuto kaikui yössä.

Hetken siinä itkettyään Rauski pyyhki silmänsä ja katsoi mustaa taivasta, jossa oli häivähdys purppuraa ja tummansinistä. Koko taivas ja lähes kaikki muukin hänen ympärillään näyttäytyi samoissa väreissä.

Pimeys sai Rauskin melkein pelkäämään ja vapisemaan kylmästä. Hän tunsi olonsa vielä huonommaksi ja parahti taas kovaääniseen huutoon. Hän itki ja antoi lähes kaiken itsestään, jotta saisi purettuaan tunteensa. Hän vain tahtoi Fisun ilmestyvän ovesta, kietovan kätensä Rauskin ympärille ja sanovan, että oli siinä ja kaikki olisi nyt hyvin. Mutta Rauski tiesi että moinen tapahtuisi vain unissa. Taas Fisun muistelu satutti Rauskia sisältä, mikä pahensi Rauskin oloa. Hän tunsi olonsa kipeäksi ja puolikuolleeksi. Hän antoi uudelleen lämpimien kyynelten valua poskilta kaulalleen.

Rauski itki ja itki. Joskus itkun parahdukset olivat kuin palosireeni. Hänen vuodatuksensa kaikui ja kaikui pimeydessä. Rauski mietti, että jos hän vain istuisi ja itkisi koko puoli vuotta tällä katolla. Ehkä joku nuohooja kysyisi, mitä helvettiä hän täällä porasi, ja eikö tälle tullut kylmä. Rauski vain kuivuisi pois ilman Fisua. Hän tarvitsi Fisua niin pahasti.

Rauski muisti sen kerran, kun Fisu oli ollut väsynyt ja epätoivoinen ja hän oli tavallaan laulanut Fisun pahan olon pois. Fisu piti siitä, tai niin hänen ilmeestään pystyi päättelemään. Rauski mietti, oliko se sarkasmia vai puhdasta rakkautta. Ja niin, aina kun Fisu pyysi tai toivoi, Rauski lauloi tälle. Se hymyilytti heitä molempia. Vaikka Rauski ei tiennyt millä fiiliksillä Fisu oli, hän vaikka varastaisi helikopterin ja lentäisi Fisun luo ja laulaisi tälle. Vaikka hän ei tahtoisi tai hän ei saavuttaisi kunnolla tätä, hän laulaisi. Kyllä Fisu sen kuulisi. "Kyl se kuulis mun äänen parin kilsan päästäkin..." Rauski hymähti itsekseen ja sai pientä ilkikurisuutta ilmeeseensä.

"Kuuleks sä, idiootti! Mä tarviin sua! Älä jätä mua yksin tänne pimeyteen!"  
Rauski huusi itkien ja kuuli kuinka ukkonen jyrähti taivaalla. Rauski katsoi nopeasti taivaalle mikä alkoi tummentuessaan näyttää jo liian pimeältä. Minkäänlaista huomiota herättämättä, hellät sadepisarat alkoivat putoilla taivaalta. "Hei katos, meikä teki vaikutuksen jumaliin..." Rauski nauroi, mutta sanottuaan sen hän jatkoi lausetta mielessään:  
"Mut en Fisuun..."

Rauski sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli sateen ropinaa. Se oli vaimeaa, koska sadepisarat olivat niin pieniä eivätkä ne osuneet kunnolla ikkunaan tai kattoon. Rauski kuunteli ja avasi silmänsä hitaasti. Ihan kuin sade olisi puhunut hänelle. Se kuiskaili hänelle jotain lohduttavaa ja rauhallista.  
Rauski myös tunsi sen myös poskillaan; kuinka lempeä sade pyyhkäisi mukanaan myös hänen ylitseen vyöryvät kyyneleet.

Rauski katsoi taivasta ja kysyi: "Nytkö?" Sade tyyntyi hieman ja Rauski pystyi kuulemaan, kuinka ukkonen jyrähti kauempana. Tuikkivat tähdet näkyivät pilvien rakosista ja niiden valot tuikkivat nyt myös Rauskin silmissä. Rauski veti hiuksiaan taaksepäin ja nousi katolta. Rauski käveli kohti ovea, jonka kanssa hän oli kamppaillut. Fiksuna hän olisi jättänyt jotain oven väliin, mutta ei. Rauski ei ollut ajatellut, että ovi olisi piru pahimmasta päästä. Ensiksi lukko ja kahva, jotka eivät toimineet kunnolla ja nyt tämä. Ovea ei voinut avata ilman avainta. Rauski oli tarttumassa kahvaan, mutta ei ollut mitään mihin olisi voinut tarttua. Ovessa oli tällä puolella vain avaimenreikä. Rauski puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja tuijotti ovea vihaisesti. "Vittu mikä ovi. Kehtaa olla tommonen, et ei voida avata tältä puolelta. Kiitos karma, tai jotain. Ei olis pitänyt tulla tänne ollenkaan. SAATANA!" Hän huusi ja raivoissaan potkaisi ovea.

Yllätyksekseen Rauski ymmärsi, mitä hän oli juuri tehnyt. Hän oli nimittäin potkaissut ovea niin kovaa, että siihen oli tullut reikä. Ovi oli puuta, joten se oli monien sateiden jälkeen hyvin laho. Rauski veti jalkansa irti ja alkoi irrotella oven palasia. Saatuaan tarpeeksi suuren aukon, Rauski koetti saada kätensä yltymään kahvaan. Rauski löysi kahvan hetken etsittyään ja painoi sen kunnon voimalla alas. Ovi aukesi ja Rauski käveli sisään. Alas menon hän päätti hoitaa hiipimällä, koska omasta mielestään hän oli herättänyt jo tarpeeksi huomiota. Hän käveli nopeasti, mutta varpaillaan. Ulos päästyään hän näki kuinka pilvien aukot suurenivat ja kuinka tähdet tuikkivat entistä voimakkaammin. Rauski hymyili ja lähti kävelemään katua pitkin. "Jos kerran Fisulle ei kelpaa mun rakkaus niin fine. Mä etin sitten jonkun toisen..." Hän nauroi itsekseen.

Kauan käveltyään Rauski pysähtyi kuuntelemaan. Ihan kuin joku nauraisi. Rauski vilkaisi ympärilleen ja huomasi , kuinka jokin porukka seisoi kujalla. Hän näki kuinka mies kosketteli naista ja nauroi likaisesti, johon nainen vain nauroi humalaisesti vastaukseksi. Porukassa oli muitakin miehiä ja muutama nainen. Naiset hymyilivät Rauskille, ja samoin myös miehet. Miehet jopa iskivät Rauskille silmää.  
Rauskia kuumotti miesten keskeiset juttelut, viheltelyt ja muut kutsuilta kuulostavat huudot. Miehet näyttivät suomalaisilta, mutta eivät puhuneet suomea kovin hyvin. Sen sijaan heidän puheensa kuulosti hieman venäjältä ja suomelta sekoitettuna. "Virolaisia..." Rauski sanoi ja pysähtyi kääntyäkseen.

Jos kerran Fisu ja Zappis eivät olleet Suomessa hänen seuranaan, eikä Retriksestäkään olisi seuraksi, koska tämä oli taas baarissa Keimon kanssa ja Proto huiteli missä lie, nämä virolaiset saisivat kelvata. Ja viimeisestä oljenkorresta, Slendaksesta, oli turha edes kuvitella seuraa. Se oli taas jossain ihmeen klaanin tapaamisissa. Mikä ei sitten kiinnostanut Rauskia pätkääkään..

Rauskin lähestyessä virolaisia, miesten ilme muuttui hyvin paljon. Heidän ilmeessään oli jotain ilkikurista, yhdistettynä lempeyteen ja aivan johonkin muuhun. Naiset vain jatkoivat kikattelua ja kilistelivät kaljojaan samalla kun Rauski tuli lähemmäs. Yksi miehistä viittoi Rauskia luokseen hymyillen. Hänellä oli vaaleat hiukset, jotka oli leikattu samanlaisesti kuin Zappiksella. Hänen silmänsä olivat hyvin vaaleat ja ensi näkemältä hän olisi voinut ollakin Zappis. Mies nojasi seinään ja katsoi, kuinka Rauski lähestyi tätä. Rauski hymyili ja pääsi lopulta aivan miehen lähelle. Mies tuli itsekin lähemmäs ja pian mies tarjosi Rauskille kaljan. Rauski hymyili ja otti oluen vähän epäillen vastaan, mutta lopulta hän alkoi juoda sitä tottuneesti. "Pretty boy likes beer! Lets give him another one!” Yksi miehistä sanoi naureskellen ja alkoi etsiä jostain lisää juotavaa. "Pretty boy..." Rauski hihitteli itsekseen ja hörppi juomaansa. "You fine looking. Wanna have more fun with us?" Yksi seisovista naisista kikatti ja oli melkein kaatua. Rauskia huvitti se, kuinka humalassa nainen oli ja kuinka tämä hoiperteli huutaen viroksi, että missä hänen kaljansa oli.

Rauski joi ensimmäisen, sitten toisen ja lopulta hän oli juonut kaljaa niin paljon, että hän itsekin tunsi olonsa mahtavaksi. Toinen naisista käveli Rauskin luo ja painautui Rauskia vasten. Hän puhui jotain viroksi, joten Rauski ei ymmärtänyt paljoakaan siitä, mitä hän selitti. Rauski vain hymyili tälle ja hörppi kaljaansa. Pian nainen otti kaljan Rauskin kädestä pidellen sitä hetken käsissään, ennen kuin lopulta antoi sen Zappiksen näköiselle miehelle. Rauski ihmetteli, mitä nainen oikein aikoi ja pian Rauski oli vielä enemmän ihmeissään. Nainen nimittäin suuteli Rauskia yllättäen ja alkoi kosketella tätä. Rauski ei tiennyt mitä tehdä, joten hän vain vastasi laiskasti suudelmaan. Miehet hekottelivat ja nainen vislaisi kovaa nähdessään tämän huvittavan välikohtauksen. "Hey Pretty boy! Kuul, jos you are so horny, i wanna too!" Toinen tummempi mies huusi nauraen. Nainen lopetti suudelman, mikä oli ollut kaikkea muuta kuin sievää ja kaunista. Nainen hymyili ja otti takaisin Rauskin kaljan antaen sen takaisin Rauskille, mikä sai jostain kumman syystä Rauskin nauramaan. Rauski joi kaljansa ja heitti tölkin menemään. Hän käveli varmoin askelin miestä kohti ja katsoi tätä ilkikurisesti.

Mies kohotti kulmiaan vienosti ja tarjosi kättään Rauskille. Rauski tarttui käteen ja niin mies veti hänet suudelmaan. Rauski nautti siitä pienestä hetkestä, mitä hänen ja miehen välillä oli. Mies päästi Rauskista irti ja nuoli huuliaan. Rauski tunsi kuumotuksen nousevan ja nostattavan jotain hänen sisältään, ja jopa tuo mies takuulla huomasi sen. "Pretty boy, wanna fuck. Lets see about that." Tumma mies sanoi Rauskille. Hän työnsi Rauskin seinää vasten, otti tätä leuasta kiinni ja tunki kielensä Rauskin sisään. Rauski äännähti ja koetti pitää itsensä hillinnässä. "Ei ihan täs ja ny mut..." Hän ajatteli.

Suudelman jälkeen Rauskin muisti sumeni ja hän muisti heikosti vain sen, että he olivat menneet jonnekin baarin kaltaiseen paikkaan, jossa juomia oli ostettu lisää. Loppua hän ei muistanut kokonaan. Rauski oli päätynyt johonkin taloon, ehkäpä virolaisten kämpälle.   
Rauski heräsi ja katsoi ympärilleen. Seinät olivat harmaita ja niihin ei oltu kiinnitetty mitään. Huoneessa ei ollut Rauskin lisäksi ketään muita ja hän makasi valtavassa sängyssä yksin. Rauski tiesi, ettei tähän voinut jäädä, kun hän näki kameran tukineen sängyn toisessa päässä. Rauski yritti päästä ylös ja silloin hän tunsi sen kaiken.

Hän oli toisesta kädestään kiinni sängyssä karvaisilla käsiraudoilla, hänellä oli panta kaulassa ja kapula suussaan. Rauski yritti puhua, mutta tunsi vain kumisen kapulan, mikä oli kiinnitetty tiukasti paikoilleen. Hänen toinen kätensä oli vapaana, jolla hän yritti avata kapulan kiinnityslenkkiä. Rauski kirosi mielessään ja koetti vimmatusti avata lenkkiä saadakseen kapulan helvettiin suustaan. Pitkän kamppailun jälkeen hän sai kapulan kiinnityslenkin aukeamaan ja hän melkein sylkäisi sen pois suustaan. Kapula jäi kuitenkin vain roikkumaan pannasta, jota Rauski yritti sitten seuraavaksi avata. Panta olikin vaikeampi avata, mutta Rauski tahtoi vain saada sen pois. Hän onnistui vahingossa vain kiristämään sitä niin, että se vaikeutti hieman Rauskin hengittämistä. Rauski korahti ja yski kovaan ääneen. Pienen ikuisuuden kestävä avaaminen oli lopulta ohi ja Rauski heitti pannan päin seinää.

Rauski katsoi kättään ja käsirautoja, joilla häntä oli selvästikin yritetty pitää aisoissa. "Pretty boy tulee ja nusasee kaikkia perseeseen ja lujaa..." Rauski hymyili ja oli valmis kävelemään ovesta ulos. Hän ei puhuisi viime yöstä mitään kenellekään. Hän kiskaisi kättään, mutta käsiraudat eivät reagoineet, joten hän vain riehui ympäriinsä ja yritti repiä kättään irti raudoista. Rauskia kuumotti jo pelkkä ajatus siitä, mitä tapahtuisi jos virolaiset palaisivat ja jatkaisivat viimeöistä. Rauskille riitti yksi kerta, mutta että toinen kerta? Ei, hän ei suostuisi siihen. "Ooks mää joku lelu vai? Ehei, ei tuu kesää!" Rauski huusi ja hyppäsi sängyltä vauhdilla, mutta hän oli yhä kiinni sängyn päädyssä. Rauski alkoi nähdä pelkkää punaista. "Mä haluun vittuun täältä!" Hän huusi surullisella äänellä.

Rauski lyyhistyi lattialle vihasta väsyneenä. Rauski löi tyynyä, jolloin hän tunsi kuinka jokin alkoi väristä hänen allaan ja haaroissa. Värinä tuntui Rauskista väärältä, mutta silti hyvältä. Hän tunsi mielihyvää, mutta pian hän ymmärsi. "Mitä helvett- Vibra..?".

Rauski veti housuistaan viisi pientä värisevää soikiota, jotka oli sijoitettu sinne sun tänne hänen haaroihinsa. "Hyi saatana!" Rauski huusi. Hän katseli, kuinka pienet soikeat pallot pyörivät lattialla kuin hiirenpoikaset. Rauski käänsi katseensa nopeasti kameraan ja tunsi kuinka kylmä kulki hänen lävitseen. "Voi perse. Tos kameras on varmana kaikki, mitä mulle on tapahtunut." Hän kirosi ja nousi nopeasti ylös. Hän penkoi tyynyjä ja sammutti hiirenpoikaset. Rauski katsoi käsirautojen ketjua, joka oli Rauskin riehumisen jäljiltä hieman venynyt. Hän otti sormiensa väliin yhden lenkin ja pyöritti sitä toisten lenkkien välissä. Hetken pyörityksen jälkeen lenkki lähti irti, jolloin Rauski innostui. "Jes, nyt pääsee helvettiin täältä!" Hän riemuitsi ja alkoi penkoa vaatteitaan. Vaikka käsirauta oli yhä Rauskin kädessä, hän aikoi painella menemään. “Kyl mää tän irti saan, vaikka väkisin. Mää en vaan te sitä nyt...".

Etsittyään kaikkialta vaatteitaan, Rauski löysi lopulta ne kaikki samasta paikasta. Hän katsoi itseään peilistä ja tarkisti, ettei yksikään virolainen ollut tehnyt hänelle mitään. Pyörittyään peilin edes tarkistamassa itseään hyvän tovin, Rauski ei ollut löytänyt leikkelyarpia tai muita epäilyttäviä ja maininnan arvoisia jälkiä. Lopuksi Rauski palasi makuuhuoneeseen, jossa hän katsoi kameraa. Häntä hirvitti nähdä, mitä kamera sisältäisi.

Yhtäkkiä eteisestä kuului ääni. Rauski vilkaisi taakseen ja kuuli kolmen eri miehen äänet. Hän kuuli myös, kuinka joku heistä mainitsi sanan "Pretty boy", mikä säikäytti Rauskin. "Ei vitus..." hän totesi hiljaa itselleen. Rauski katsoi kameraa, eikä keksinyt kiireessä muuta kuin avata kameran ja ottaa sen sisällä olevan muistikortin. Saatuaan kortin turvaan taskuunsa, hän piiloutui kaappiin. Hän kuunteli kuinka virolaiset tulivat huoneeseen, meuhkasivat kovaan ääneen Rauskin katoamisesta ja lähtivät sitten menemään. Ovi kävi taas, joten Rauski tuli piilostaan pois. Hän oli kävelemässä makuuhuoneesta ulos, kunnes hänet yllätettiin.

"Pretty boy, darling, where you were. We taught you gone, gone forever..." Zappiksen näköinen mies sanoi sohvalla istuessaan. Rauski otti askeleen taaksepäin ja näytti pelästyneeltä. "Ei taas..." Hän ajatteli ja mietti, kuinka pääsisi ulos. Rauski oli hiljaa ja käveli hitaasti varovaisin askelin kohti ovea. "Tul tänn, Pretty boy..." Virolainen hymyili ja nousi sohvalta lähteäkseen Rauskin perään. Rauski juoksi ovelle, avasi sen ja sulki sen salamannopeasti perässään. Rauski juoksi rappuja alas ja kaatui puolessa välissä. Kun hän viimein pääsi ulos, hän ei katsonut taakseen, vaan juoksi lujaa pois.

Rauski, Fisu ja Zappis olivat tulleet bussilla, joten Rauskin oli turha toivoa kyytiä takaisin kotiin. Rauskin juostessa hän mietti, missä hän oli ja kuinka hän pääsisi turvalliseen paikkaan. Rauski oli suunnitellut, että Fisun lähdettyä hän olisi yöpynyt jossain halvassa paikassa. "No halpa ja halpa se viime yö paikkakin oli..." Hän myönsi itselleen. Sitten hän olisi aamulla soittanut Keimolle, että tulisi hakemaan. "Paskat se tulis mua hakemaan..." Rauski puuskutti juostessaan.

Päästessään takaisin keskustaan Rauski pysähtyi kahvilaan hengähtämään. Yksikään virolaisista ei ollut seurannut häntä tai tullut häntä vastaan. "Ei, ei enää 'Pretty boyta'..." Hän mutisi itsekseen kahvia juodessaan. Hän kaivoi taskustaan muistikortin ja katsoi sitä. Jahka hän pääsisi kotiinsa, hän katsoisi mitä kortti sisälsi. "Niin paljon pornoa..." Rauski huokaisi hymyillen. Juotuaan kahvinsa Rauski lähti bussiasemalle ja pääsi kotiinsa turvallisesti, ilman yhtään virolaista.

Rauski nakkasi takkinsa naulakkoon ja käveli huoneeseensa. Hän käynnisti koneensa ja kävi hakemassa takkinsa taskusta jo tutuksi tulleen muistikortin. Istuttuaan tuoliin hän epäröi: "Se mitä täs kortis on, jää varmana mun verkkokalvoille. Mut silti mä haluan nähdä, millai ne mua kohteli. Pretty boy..." Rauski tunki kortin sisälle koneeseen ja kuuli positiivisen pling- äänen. Hän klikkasi muistikortin auki ja huomasi, että se sisälsi neljä tunnin kestoista pätkää. "Neljä vitun kertaa!" Hän kirosi ja kiitti onneaan, ettei kukaan ollut kuulemassa häntä tai näkemässä videoita. 

Tunteja myöhemmin Rauski istui keittiön pöydän ääressä juoden kahvia ja katseli pöydällä olevaa muistikorttia. Hän oli katsonut kortin sisällön ja nyt jälkeenpäin hän tunsi olonsa erittäin huonoksi. Ensimmäinen klippi oli Rauskin silmissä kelpo, koska hän näki itsensä taustalla ja vielä vaatteet päällä, mutta meno oli muuttunut klippien myötä. Suurimmaksi osaksi muissa pätkissä oltiin kuvattu vain Rauskia. Kuinka, ei pelkästään virolaismiehet, mutta myös naiset käyttivät Rauskia. 

Rauski sai tarpeeksensa ja kaatoi kuumat kahvit suoraan kortin päälle. Hän ei antaisi tiedon levitä. "Viimenen kerta kun meikä on ystävällinen virolaisille."

**Author's Note:**

> Kerääntykääs lapsoset piiriin, niin minä kerron hienon tarinan tämän fikin synnyin tarinan.
> 
> Menin kesätöihin mahtavaan paikkaan, nimittäin kirjastoautoon. Työpäivät alko aamu yhdeltätoista ja päättyi ilta seitsemältä. Hyvä diili, totta kai. Aamulla piti vain etsiä pari leffaa sekä kirjaa kirjaston puolelta ja sitten odotin että se kuski (joka tuli aina myöhässä) tulisi niin päästäisiin tien päällä. Yleensä siinä odotellessa mä söin eväät ja enkä tehnyt mitään muuta. Saatoin ehkä leimata myyntiin meneviä kirjoja. Tylsää~.
> 
> Totta kai autossa oli hauskaa, jos siellä olisi käynyt enemmän väkeä. Muuten siellä autossa kävi vanhuksia ja pikkutyttöjä, ei paljon muuta. En mä ekana päivänä muuta tehnytkään kuin istunut siellä tiskin takana hiljaa. Luin ehkä joitain lehtiä jos sattui edes kiinnostamaan. 
> 
> Tokan ja ekan päivän välisenä yönä mä koin ihmeen ja valaistuksen, skype- viestin muodossa joka tuli kaverilta. Se viesti tuli mun yöpöydällä olevaan iPadiin, joka oli latauksessa. Mä älysin että eihän kukaan suutu että jos mä sattuisin ottamaan tän älylaitteen mukaani ja kirjottaisin jotain. Ehkä novelliin, ehkä täys retard- sieni.es- sekoilu paskaa, tai kuten yleensä, ficin. No LV- fanfic siitä syntyi.
> 
> Mä kirjoitin tätä pysäkeillä, ajomatkoilla, kotona, kirjastossa, missä tahansa. Mulla oli aikaa, paitsi silloin kun joku asiakas tuli paikalle. Silloin oli vähän pakko lopettaa.
> 
> Yhdellä pysäkillä alkoi lievästi pelottaa; Kuski, hieno ihminen, minun armas esimieheni, kysyi “Mitäs pelaat kun noin nopeasti sormet hipoo sitä näyttöä?”. Mun sydän taisi jättää lyönnin välistä johon tyynesti änkytys- maisesti vastasin; “Öö, en pelaa, vaan kirjoitan…”. Kuumotus kävi yli tuhannessa auringossa kun odotin että mitäs se kuski vastaisi. Hetken päästä se vastasi: “Ai että kirjoitat. No hyvä. Mitäs kirjoitat?”
> 
> Tässä kohtaa halusin välttämättä valehdella: sillä vastaus oli muuten ollut jotain tämän sorttista: “Nääh, mitäs mie- eroottista fiktiivi tarinaa yhestä Juutuuppi- julkkiksesta. Mie tykkään kirjottaa semmosia.”, mutta siistin nopeasti suuni ja vastasin: “Mitäs tässä. Fiktiivistä tarinaa yhdestä netti julkkiksesta. Semmoinen romantikko kun olen. Ei ole eka kerta. Laittanu jo aiempia nettiin.”
> 
> Taas hetken hiljaista. Kuumotus nousi ja laski joka hengenvedolla. “Vai että ficci, kenestä? Onks se julkkis joku suomalainen vai ulkomaalainen? Onks se joku näitä jotka kuvaa pelaamistaan vai onks se joku vloggaaja? Kui pitkällä olet? Onks sun jutuista tykätty?”. Siinä kohtaa se kuumotus laski ja rupesin vastaamaan kysymyksiin. Mä en pelkää kuulusteluja joten aloin vastaamaan.  
>  “ Tää on yhdestä Rauski- nimisest youtubee- julkkiksesta, tiedäks sä, Läppävika . Tästä tulee aika diippi tarina. Oon aika alussa tämän kanssa vasta. Ja onhan ne mun aiemmat kirjoitukset jotain kommentteja saanu..”
> 
> Sen kuskin ilme muuttui hymyn ja ihmetyksen sekoitukseksi johon se sitten vastasi taas hetken päästä että :”Ai että kirjoitat fanficciä suomalaisesta youtube- julkkiksesta ja sulla on siitä kokemusta. No sä näytät osaavan ton kun sormet melkein lentää siinä tabletin päällä. No mielummin mä sulle kirjoittamisesta maksan, kun ei täällä muuta homma olisi sulle.”  
> No sitten kun sain työkkärin niin mä pystyin selvästi lukemaan että siinä luki jotain tämän kaltaista:  
> “Ollut avustamassa kirjastoautossa ja kirjoittanut samalla novellia/fiktiivistä tarinaa :)”
> 
> Hymyilytti niin perkeleesti ja vanhemmatkin naureskeli että “tytölle maksettiin kolmesataa siitä että istu bussissa ja kirjoitti novellia”
> 
> Pähkinänkuoressa tämä tarina: Mene töihin jossa ei oo mitään tekemistä koska paska kesä, kirjoita töissä ficci ja saa siitä rahaa. 
> 
> Kiitos jos jaksoit lukea tänne asti :)


End file.
